


Revenge

by HuntressOfMagic



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hitting, Spoilers, icky men, this is just me coping with ep 31.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressOfMagic/pseuds/HuntressOfMagic
Summary: Spoilers for arc 2 episode 31-32The dwarf bent down to Velrisa’s level, only for her to spit at him. There was a silence, the dwarf slowly wiping the saliva off his face with a small grimace. “ I was told you were feisty, i’ve always liked that in girls.” He sneered out.
Kudos: 15





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so i’d love for construction criticism in the comments! Thanks :)

Velrisa slowly woke up, feeling the cold stone on her skin as her yellow eyes adjusting to the darkness, she then heard a male. 

“ Ah...they brought me a pretty one this time...” the dwarf purred out, the sound of his voice was enough to make a shiver run down her spine.

Velrisa silently looked up at the dwarf, she tried to grab at him only to be stopped by shackles on her wrists. She barred her teeth at him as a warning, only getting a laugh in response.

“ Its a shame a beautiful body like yours will go to waste...” The dwarf hummed out, a disgusting grin on his face. Clearly enjoying antagonizing the teifling.

The dwarf bent down to Velrisa’s level, only for her to spit at him. There was a silence, the dwarf slowly wiping the saliva off his face with a small grimace. “ I was told you were feisty, i’ve always liked that in girls.” He sneered out.

Velrisa felt bile rise in her throat, the thought that this creepy old dwarf found her attractive was disgusting. She was getting more and more fed up with the passing minutes as he continuously called her beautiful.

After the dwarf was done talking, he had a small spike of confidence. His grin widened as he stuck his hand through the bars to cup the teifling’s face. Only to suddenly feel a sharp pain, it only took a second to realize that the sharp pain was from Velrisa’s canines digging into his hand. 

He yanked his hand out of her mouth. Velrisa spat out the blood onto the ground, again she flashed her teeth that were now stained with dwarven blood. 

“ YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He roared, ripping open the door to her cell and hitting her. “ Learn your fucking place demon.” He spat out, glaring down at her.

Velrisa let her head jerk to the side with the hit, she couldn’t help but snicker. Her piercing eyes looked up at the enraged dwarf, “ You call me a demon, yet you don’t have a big enough brain to know what the entails.” She breathed out with a hum. 

The dwarf was just about to start yelling at her again before Velrisa raised a single finger. Pointing at him, a grin growing bigger on her face as all she muttered was,  
“ Bitch.”

Fire lit up the room as it sprang from her skin, it circling her arm before it lit fire around the dwarf. 

Velrisa quickly casted enhance ability to break herself out of the chains. She hurried by the panicking dwarf and she closed and locked her once cell door. Velrisa walked towards the big door only to find it locked, she sighed before sinking down to her knees, letting out a soft pray to Wee Jas to help her just this once.


End file.
